Perfume
by Rachelle123
Summary: Bella gets a fragrance that Edward cannot resist, and get's both him and Bella in trouble! [BxE]
1. When he first smelt it

**Perfume **

When I smelt it on myself, I felt good. For most of my life, I've never considered myself a beauty of any sorts. I was cursed with the simplicity of brown eyes and brown straight hair. I never looked in the mirror and smiled at the girl staring back at me because, there was nothing to smile about. Apart of me wants to believe everything he tells me. That he truly does love me for the way I am. He tells me I'm beautiful. Yet he fears to touch my body, for I am too _fragile_. How am I to react when he touches me, I suffer with temptation. His icy touch tortures me with pleasure. Though, I long for more contact, and I'm not an idiot, I know he wants it just as much. Maybe even more. Then why is he so afraid? If he did love me, the way I love him. Then how could I not trust that he'd be careful? It is such false hope. At least I still had my thoughts to myself, and dreams of being intimate with him, before he changes me. I just want to feel that sensation while I'm still human. Is that too much to ask? Apparently it is.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice rang through the hollow hallway. I jumped slightly as his tone, as it jolted me away from my thoughts. I tore myself away from the hallway mirror.

"What is it?" I asked warily, and I was certain he picked up on my uneasiness.

"Is everything alright, Bells?" A look of concern crossed his aging face, the lines on his lips, were pulled into a deep frown. Charlie continued to think he had to walk around on eggshells, whenever I was around. I quickly threw him a smile. His face automatically brightened up.

"No. Ch—Dad. I'm fine, you just startled me…that's all." It was the truth, was it not?

"What did you get in the mail today?" Charlie asked casually. I stared at him perplexed. Then realization kicked in.

"Oh. Renée…I mean Mom. Bought me some perfume…" I tried to sound indifferent. But in all honestly I loved the perfume.

"Ah…" Charlie responded, not totally paying attention as he read the morning paper and sipped at his coffee. I pulled up a chair and sat down, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my chin. I watched Charlie finish his coffee. He caught me staring through his peripheral vision, and stopped to look at me.

"Bella?"

"Mmm?" I pulled my mind out of the daze.

"I'm taking a night shift tonight. Larry Codwell called in sick, and I offered. Will you be okay?"

"Uh. Yeah, sure Dad." I responded absentmindedly. He frowned again.

"Bells, are you sure you're alright? Did Edward hurt you again?"

I felt my face go warm and I shot my head up to glare at him. "Dad! Lay off Edward! Please?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. You cannot expect to welcome him back with warm hugs and kisses. Not after, what he did to you. I still don't even know why you took him back."

"Because…"

He snickered. "'Because…?'" He mimicked me perfectly. "Seriously, Bella. What does he have, that Jacob couldn't have offered." I stared at him wide eyed and nostrils flaring, and he backed down slightly, but not much.

"_Edward _has my heart, and I have his. I don't have room for Jacob. He could crowd the space and I'd get clausaphobic!" I remarked sarcastically. Then a rush of pain filled my heart. Jacob. I did love him; _maybe _I was in love with him, in a way. My whole heart and soul, I knew for certain, belonged to Edward. Still, Jacob would _always _hold one special place in my heart. Jacob. _Where are you? _Edward had told me, he had run away. I cried for days. Edward, bless him, held me for the duration of my heartache. Finally, Charlie spoke.

"Isabelle…that was cruel." His face saddened, and guilt washed over me, quickly. I felt moisture fill my eyes.

"I know…" I whispered. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"You sound, as though you don't even miss him."

"Of Course, I do. It's just…It's just _much _better this way, Dad."

"How so?" He honestly looked confused.

"Just never mind. Okay?" I snapped.

He gawked at me and began to get up. "Well, Isabelle…" I cringed as he used my full name. "I hope you made the right choice." It was now my turn to gape at him.

"Any choice, which involves Edward. _Is_ the right choice! _Charlie_." He glowered and stormed out of the house. I could hear his cruiser pulling away. I was beyond glad, to not have to see him until tomorrow morning. I was fuming. My hands were shaking, sometimes Charlie knew how to push all the wrong buttons. In a fit of rage, I threw his favorite coffee cup. I watched as it smashed to the ground. Now, the guilt was really spreading. I left the mess and stormed off to my bedroom. I barged through the door and dove onto my bed. Burying my face into my pillow. Whilst screaming profanities.

"Maybe I should come back later." I soft voice entered my ears. I looked up from my drooled filled pillow. To see, Edward standing with his arms across his torso, an amused expression crossed his perfect features. I sat up, embarrassed. He came over and pulled the hair from my mouth. I smiled as he then tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Bella – I…" He stopped, his nostrils flaring. A pained expression filled his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I – I have to go." He said suddenly and ran for the window. I caught his wrist in time. "Bella, Please. I must get away from you. _Right_ now!"

"What's going on?" I questioned, in a panic.

"Please? I don't want to hurt you. I'll be back in a few hours, I promise. If you love me, you'll go have a shower!" A look of confusion crossed my face, and he softened his eyes. "Please…" I let go of his wrist, and he was gone. My mouth hung open.

"That was weird…" I said to myself. His eyes weren't even black. He was well fed. What was his problem? The only reason I didn't hyperventilate, was because he promised, he'd be back in a few hours. I tried to comprehend, what he meant 'If you love me, you'll go have a shower.' What the heck did he mean by that? Did I smell rancid or something. Was it something that vampires can't stand? I took a deep breath and headed towards a bathroom. Once in the shower, I kept hearing him say. 'If you love me, you'll go have a shower.' Over and over again. What an insane thing to say, I guess it was the only thing he could have said, so that I would let go of him. I pouted as I turned off the water and stepped out. It was freezing in the house. I searched frantically for my favorite sweats and my holy t-shirt. Alas, my memory kicked in, to the sleepover I had with Alice the night before.

--

"_What's this?" Alice's tone was mocking. _

"_My jammies." I said in a childish voice. "What are you getting at Alice?"_

"_You sleep in the same bed, with Edward. Wearing these?" She held them up again. I nodded in reply. "I'm burning these, and buying you new pajamas. Good lord."_

_--_

I then mourned the loss my favorite pajamas, and stalked over to the closet. I hadn't yet looked at what she had bought me. I was slightly afraid. I looked in my closet. Overkill. She gave me a new wardrobe. I grimaced as I noticed that she labeled everything. Pants, dress pants, formal dress, sundress etc. I looked a little more and found 'Pajamas.' Or what I thought was pajamas…they looked like the runway for Victoria Secret. I wanted to scream. Alice was so devious, sometimes. I wasn't surprised that half of my new wardrobe was blue. I hate to find out, if Edward had anything to do with this. Monstrosity. I grabbed the first sensible thing I could find. The most comfortable as well by the looks of it. It was an electric blue silk robe. I wrapped it around my small frame, and pulled the towel out of my hair. I then sprayed more of that _delicious_ perfume on my wrists and neck. I went to the bathroom again to brush my teeth. That's when I heard something drop. I froze. Someone was in the house. Edward couldn't have made that noise. I stepped out of the bathroom, and that's when I saw him. He looked…unbelievably sexy. His eyes were smoldering, his crooked smile spread across his lips. I went weak in the knees.

"Edward?" In two strides, his stone cold lips were on mine. He was devouring my mouth. I couldn't breath; he had never gone this far. I was unsure now.

"Edward…Stop!" I pushed him away, he pinned me against the wall. His nose trailing along my neck, he began to kneel down. His nose was always touching my body, inhaling my scent. He was on his knees now, and grabbed my hand. He than began sucking and kissing my wrist. This was unusual. I tried to pull my hand away, but he would not let go.

"Edward? What is going on?" He ignored me and moved to my other wrist. His cold tongue caressed my skin. As much as I tried to fight it, I let out a moan. He looked up at me then, and stood staring deeply into my eyes. I bit my lips. His lips were trembling.

"I cannot resist you, Bella Swan."

"I can see that." I whispered, looking away. Embarrassed. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I think I'm strong enough." He admitted.

"You _think_?" I questioned, out of breath.

He snickered. "I thought you we're going to have a shower. You smell exactly the same. I'm craving you, right now."

"You must like my new perfume." I joked.

"Ah…that must be it. It's mouthwatering." He set his lips on my neck, massaging my skin with his tongue. 'I think I'm strong enough.' Then it hit me. I knew what he wanted now. I smiled and pulled him tighter to me. A low groin escaped his lips.

"You want me, correct?" He said seriously. I bit my lip and nodded. "Are you sure you're ready?" his lips were on mine as he talked.

"Yes." I whispered into his mouth.

He Smiled. "Do you love me?"

"Forever."

"Do you trust me?" He was more worried with this question.

"Always."

"That's all I needed to hear."

With that he swooped me up off my feet and carried me to my room. Kicking the door shut behind us.

**A.N. TBC maybe, I'll add more on to this gratuitous sex scene ;) **


	2. Slow Down

**A/N: Don't worry, it's not ridiculous! **

**Perfume**

**Slow Down**

The door shut with a loud bang. For a moment, I thought he used too much force and broke the door. Edward was still all over me, his mouth exploring all over my body. It didn't feel right, I felt sick to stomach. Although I hated to admit it to myself, I was scared. I was scared he would lose control, he was not even pacing himself, and this was not romantic. He picked me up and set me down on a dresser, grabbing my thighs and trying to wrap them around his waist. This had to slow down soon or I was going to hyperventilate. I unwrapped my legs that formed around his waist and began to push him away. He was relentless; I struggled to release myself from his grasp. I finally won.

"Edward! Please!" I cried. He looked shocked, and slightly hurt, as I pushed him away from me.

"Did I hurt you?" He sounded disgusted with himself. The fire in his eyes died down, and he looked away. Ashamed.

"No. Edward, you didn't hurt me…" I struggled to find the words. "…This isn't…romantic."

Edward's head whipped back towards me, a smile on his lips. The smile, however never reached his eyes. I knew he was hurt. Suddenly he backed away from me.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"No! Edward! Stop!" and he did. Pain circulating through his body, his breathing was stalled. "I didn't want to stop. This is my first time…and you were going too _fast. _I didn't know what to do." I admitted. He then held my hands in his.

"I apologize. Seriously, Bella, you should not be so tempting."

"I didn't…" he cut me off, with his lips. This time he was soft, his touch was familiar now. Before he felt like a stranger. Both his hands were cupping me face.

"Slower…" He whispered into the mouth. I nodded and kissed him, biting his lower lip, which was still shaking.

"Much slower." I agreed once more, before pushing him slightly towards my bed. We sat down at the foot of the bed; he gazed into my eyes, and caressed my face. I began to feel tears welling up in the eyes. For reasons, I could not fathom. Edward smiled, and wiped the tears away with his thumb. I reached out to touch his face; his skin was softer than usual. He kissed the palm of my hand. I liked this; this was how it should be. _This_ was romantic. I tilted my head, just staring at him.

"My beautiful, Edward." I whispered, whilst running my fingers through his auburn hair. He reached for my neck, his cool touch sent shivers down my spine. He ran his fingers along my collarbone, pulling my robe down and exposing my bare shoulder. He ran small gentle kisses down my shoulder. I felt dizzy when he set his hand on the small of my back. With his free hand, he lightly pushed me down so that I was now lying on the bed. I felt my breathing speeding up. Edward lay down beside me, he began running his fingers across my stomach, which was still covered by the blue silky fabric. I turned so that I was leaning on my elbow. I anxiously, tugged at his casual white button down shirt. Unbuttoning it, very slowly and carefully. I enjoyed, driving him insane with anticipation. I eventually pulled off his shirt, and admired him quickly. I don't know where all my confidence came from; I started kissing his bare chest, making my way up to his mouth again. Edward slid his hand down the side of my body; he stopped at my knee, and ever so gently pulled my thigh up to rest it in between his legs. I heard him groan, when I slid his pants off his with my legs. I bet even he was surprised at my ability to be smooth. He moved swiftly, to pull my quilt over to cover us. He was just too modest, and this time I was thankful. Once under the shelter of the quilt I took off my robe. I felt comfortable, although I was naked for the first time, with a boy – a man, whom I was utterly in love with. Edward grinned.

"Shall we?" He asked, although his voice was shaky. He was nervous and I could tell.

"Yes," I couldn't think of anything else to say, my head was spinning. "I'm ready."

He smiled again, and climbed on top of me. He steadied himself, and pressed down on me. I moaned as his cold body pressed against my warm body. The contrast of feelings was mind-blowing. I parted my legs underneath him; at first the sharp pain was almost unbearable. I could tell he wanted to do something to help, but there is nothing you can do, the first time. He was still, and let me adjust to him. His forehead pressed against mine, his breath smelled like honey. I smiled and nodded. We began to move together, to the rhythm of my beating heart.

**TBC…**

**Preview for next chapter: Bella is curious as to why Edward couldn't control himself, when he smelt the perfume.  
More information on where Renee bought it and such. **


	3. Powerless to Stop

I woke in a daze; my mind was spinning wildly out of control. My body ached from top to bottom. My Lips were swollen and chapped. I raised my hand to my forehead, it was clammy, and I was sweating quite profusely. I looked over at my clock; it was nine-o-clock in the evening. I always imagined waking up in the _morning_, after a _long _night, like in movies. With the sun waking you up, and looking like a goddess. Unfortunately, I was not a movie star, and nowhere near as glamorous. My hair was a bird's nest, my skin sweaty and well I was just Bella Swan. The rambling in my head was interrupted, by a recognizable voice.

"Bella, are you awake yet." Edward was leaning on his elbow, staring intently at me. I wanted to crawl into a dark space and die. I couldn't imagine how repulsive I must look right now.

"No."

Edward snickered. "Okay…" He whispered himself, and then began humming a song into ear. His breath tickled my skin, and turned to face him.

"Fine, I'm awake." I scowled playfully. His whole face smiled. He was happy. I caressed his face vaguely, until, to my great embarrassment…my stomach grumbled.

"You're hungry! Let's go downstairs."

"No. I'm not." I protested.

"You're stomach, begs to differ."

"I hate eating, it's overrated." I argued, some more.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I give up on eating. It slows us down anyways."

"_Us?_" His face utterly amused. "As in, you and I or mankind?"

"Both. You don't eat."

"Ah…but I can't, my dear. What you're talking about…well I think the human term for that is _anorexia_."

"Hmph."

"You know…eating disorder…that kind of thing." His tone was sarcastic. I loved where this conversation was going.

"Well, it wouldn't be anorexia, if I was like you."

He stiffened slightly, and then sighed. "Well, you will be a monster soon, Bella."

"Not soon enough…" I pouted.

"If you weren't so stubborn, and just marry me now. I would change you in a second. It does make me sad though, I must admit. You'll never smell as delicious, as you did today."

"I'll smell fine, and you wont want to kill me."

"Touche."

I tried to look at him with inquiry behind my eyes; I probably looked ridiculous to him.

"By the way, Eddie dear." He growled playfully, I know very well, not to call him _Eddie_. Just like he knew not to call me Isabella, but I couldn't resist. The mood was just too light hearted to take any offense, tonight.

"Yes, Isabella darling." He started playing along.

"What was with you, this afternoon? Before I calmed you down. You were an…animal." That question was more awkward sounding, than I attended it to be. His smile dropped, oh no, leave it to me to ruin the mood. I distracted myself briefly by picking up my robe and slipped it on, I was feeling rather uncomfortable, being nude. I also noticed, he was in his briefs.

"I'm…sorry." He said quietly, looking down.

"Oh Edward, don't be ridiculous. I was just curious. It was strange…for you to want to have…_sex, _so hastily. It caught me off guard, that's all."

"I am embarrassed. But I don't hold any regret."

"Me too."

"I am however, glad you calmed me down. I was going way too fast, I realize that now. I may have hurt you. I would have never forgiven myself."

"But you didn't hurt me, and that's all, that _really_ matters. I'm proud of you."

"Thank-you. I don't know how I put it off for so long. Honestly, though Bella, I don't know what was in that perfume…but I couldn't resist" He snickered.

"You're welcome, Love. I actually got it from Renée. I love it too, I'll show the bottle later." I ended the conversation with a peck on his lips. The kiss turned more passionate, and Edward pushed me down towards my pillow. I don't know how we didn't hear him, but suddenly my door flew open and Charlie was standing in the doorway. His face was fuming, and I felt fear spread through my body. I pushed Edward off of me.

"Charlie! What are you doing here?!"

He didn't respond. He turned his face towards Edward, who stood there, shirtless. There were clothes on the floor, my hair messy, the bed disheveled. It all was quite incriminating. Edward could have easily have ran, but he stood there, taking in the evil glares from Charlie.

"Bella! What is all this?"

"Nothing, Charlie."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"What we're you doing?"

"That's none of your business."

"The hell it isn't…you're my child"

"I'm eighteen! I am a woman _now_." Shoot. Wrong choice of words, I saw Edward close his eyes. Charlie shot his glare back to Edward.

"You're dead!" Charlie didn't know how true his words were.

Edward raised his hands to protest against Charlie's violet words. This was bad. _Really_ bad!

"Charlie! Stop that, please? Leave him alone." I stood, and pulled on his arm.

"Bella! I don't want you seeing him anymore."

I let go of his arm. "No."

"'No?'"

"No. I love him"

"Oh, Bella please, you don't even know what love is."

"And you do? If you knew love…Renée would still be here, wouldn't she?" I knew that hit a nerve. He sighed a little in defeat.

"Edward!"

"Yes sir?" Edward was polite as ever.

"Come to the kitchen…we're all going to have a little chat, about your current relationship, with _my_ daughter"

**A/N: oh man, the drama increases!**


	4. The Talk

**Perfume**

**The Talk**

Charlie folded his shaky hands together, and firmly set them down on the kitchen table. His face was antagonistic, there was intense anger pulsating through his body. Anyone would be aware of his infuriation. Edward and I sat opposite Charlie. There was silence, throughout the entire house; the only noise circulating was Charlie grinding his teeth and the rain pelting against the roof. I wasn't entirely sure, when or who was going to say something first. The tension was maddening; Edward sat beside me calm, I had no idea how he could possibly be serene in a situation such as this. I bit my lip, and began tapping my nails violently on the table, this caught Charlie's attention and he spoke, at last.

"I see you planned this, Bella. I thought you had a little more dignity…I guess not." He slanted his head, at my attire. I looked down apprehensively at the Victoria Secret robe, Alice had purchased for me. Suddenly retribution surged in me and I scowled, unable to think of a proper response. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest, promptly trying to hide my shame. Edward shot me a sympathetic glance.

"If I may Mr. Swan," Edward politely asked permission to speak, to Charlie. Charlie grunted.

"I don't think anything you could say would make me respect or trust you, Mr. Cullen."

"Fair enough. However, I do not think you should scold Bella…" Charlie interjected immediately.

"Do _not _tell me, what I should and should not do! She is my responsibility.

"Not necessarily." Edward bravely responded. Charlie gawked at Edward furiously. "Let me finish,"

"No, I don't think I will."

Okay, it was my turn. I had to defend Edward somehow; Charlie was being irrational and vulgar.

"Dad, please stop!"

"No, Bella. It's about time _he_ learns some respect." Charlie enunciated on _Respect_, saliva flying from his mouth and landing on Edward's cheek. Edward cringed slightly and discretely wiped it off his face. He was trying desperately to hide his smirk.

"Respect?" Edward repeated, slyly. "Charlie, my life is devoted to your daughter. I would never dream of disrespecting her."

"Well, you did."

I spoke up again. "Charlie, It's not like he was forced _me_ into it. I wanted to a long time ago. Edward was the one being apprehensive about the whole ordeal. We decided, together…that it was the right time." Well, the only time I would get, while I was still human and Edward was more than willing…

Charlie still didn't back down, his eyes were unyielding and his posture rigid. I grabbed his hand forcefully and tried to look him in the eye. "Dad," I tried to soften my tone. "I know you're upset, and you still think of me as your little girl. I know you desperately want Edward to leave, because you're still convinced that you're the only man in my life. But, Dad, Edward is my life now…and…" I paused — here it goes. "…And the man I'm going to marry." Edward stared at me astonished, and I boldly brought his hand on top of the table and squeezed it. Charlie was also taken aback. "And I'd appreciate, some respect towards Edward as well."

"Bella…" Charlie started, but never finished. He sat quietly, with his chin resting on his hand. Edward gently rubbed calming circles on my back. I heard Charlie sigh.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"You're far from who I want Bella to be with…"

Edward's mouth twitched a little. "Sir – I"

"Let me finish," Charlie said sternly. "You're far from who I want her to be with, however, I know what she's like when you're gone. I couldn't bear to see her like that again." Edward cringed, and Charlie continued. "I know you're want she wants…so I guess I'll have to live with it."

My eyes nearly bulged out of my eye sockets; I couldn't believe Charlie caved in, after all the arguing and harsh words. Edward and I were off the hook.

"Thank-you sir, you don't know how much this means to both of us."

"I'm only considering her feelings."

"I know, but she is so much a part of me, that I feel like you mean it to me as well."

"Don't get smart with me, young man." I snickered slightly at the usage of the word 'Young.'

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Now, get out of my sight, I need to talk to Bella…alone."

Edward stood up to leave, he winked behind Charlie's back and I knew he'd be waiting in my bedroom and listening in. As soon as I heard the door shut, I began to lose confidence. Charlie returned his gaze back to me, and I sunk lower in the seat.

"Bella…I am disappointed with you."

I gaped at him. "I don't even see what I did wrong."

"Fornication before marriage..."

"It's not against the law, Dad."

"But it's a sin!"

"Oh, so what? You're getting all religious about this now. Come on, Dad!"

"I just thought you…would have waited."

"For what?"

Charlie stalled. "For what, Dad?" I pressed on, angrily.

"For the right man…"

"Edward _is_ the right one, the _only_ one. Why can't you accept that?"

"I just don't think I can…he left you…remember the way you were?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, before I answered. "Dad…do you remember when I left for three days?"

"…Yes."

"Here's the truth," Well, mostly. "I went to Italy…" Charlie gasped. "…Because, Rosalie told Edward I committed suicide. Edward always told me, that he would never live without me. So naturally, he was already in Italy. I'm surprised we got to him in time. I saved his life, if I hadn't, I would have been even more miserable. In the end, I would have eventually killed _myself_."

"Bella, you would have been alright. You would have had Jacob…"

"So, you hate Edward so much, that you'd rather him be destroyed that be with me?

"That's not what I'm saying…"

"Well, pretty much!" I screamed, I had, had enough.

"Calm down, Bella."

"No! I'm out of here."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm moving out. I'm eighteen and I'm engaged, I don't want to live under the same roof as a man who'd rather have Edward dead, than be with me!"

I pushed myself away from the table and sauntered out of the kitchen. I was going for the full effect and stomped as loud as I could manage up the old noisy stairs. For two reasons, mainly to let Charlie know how seriously I was and to let Edward know I was coming. For he seemed to be out of it lately, I could not comprehend why he didn't hear Charlie coming. I barged into my room; my face hot and tears streaming freely down my cheeks. Edward, of course was there. He tried to calm me down.

"Bella!" He grabbed my shoulders, and forced me to look at him. His eyes were blazing gold and were comforting to gaze at. I didn't say anything; I just crashed my body against him and a tight embrace. He got the hint, and just held me close. My mind began to wonder, as it usually did. How could Charlie be so cruel? Edward has only been a gentleman to me, and polite and proper towards him. I knew Charlie held some deep resent towards Edward. But it was my problem, not his. You would think that Edward coming back would make Charlie happy, because I was myself again. Yet, he was bitter, bitter because I wasn't with Jacob. Well, that ship has sailed, and I was never to board it. Not when Edward was alive, or dead for that matter. I hadn't noticed, that I was sobbing against Edward's chest. I stepped back and looked at his tear stained shirt.

"I'm sorry," I apologized while wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my robe. Edward stopped me and held both of my hands in his; he bent down so I wouldn't have to stand on my tip-e-toes, and gently kissed my quivering lips. My chest began heaving again, and more tears started to gush out. I tried to breath, but the sobbing was overwhelming. Edward swooped my up off my feet and swayed me back and forth in a soothing motion.

"Bella, Bella, my beautiful, Bella," Edward whispered repetitively, while he rocked me in his cold unbreakable arms. Which were more comforting, than anything else in the entire universe. Eventually I stopped sobbing, only tiny gasps for air escaped my lips.

"Shh," Edward rubbed my back, "What am I going to do with you." His voice was so soft, it melted off his tongue, and it was like silk. I couldn't answer. "Do you want to stay with me, for a little?" I then simply nodded, and he set me down on my feet. "I'll help you pack, how does that sound?" He was so amazing, I didn't deserve him, but I am a selfish being.

"Kay."

I grabbed my traveling suitcase from my closet, which was now filled to the nines with new, unnecessary clothing; compliments of Alice Cullen. Edward groaned, when he saw the closet.

"I told her not to go overboard."

"So this was your idea?"

"No, no. She asked if I wanted to come. I said no, and to not go overboard."

"Hmph…"

"You don't like this?" He pointed to the organized mess in my closet.

"It's just way too much."

"I agree, full stop." I knew he was just trying to appease me now. I looked at him contemptuously.

"Well, I do like some of it."

"Oh, so do I."

"Especially, all the blue."

"Blue is your color."

"I guess, it couldn't hurt to bring it, right?"

"Well, I know you would hurt Alice's feelings…"

"You're right, as usual, I already have enough stress on my plate."

"Exactly, and bring that perfume. I want to show Carlisle, maybe he'll help me find more out about it."

"Here's the bottle." I tossed it to him.

He stiffened, his jaw tensed when he looked at it. "What's wrong?"

"Did Renée, tell you where she got this?"

"No…why?"

"It has the Volturi symbol on it, and it says '_La Tua Cantante_"

"You're kidding…" I grabbed the bottle from him. "_La Tua Cantante_…as in _singer_ right?"

"As in her blood sings to me…" He added on. "Well, your mother sure a hell didn't send you this."

**A/N: I wrote and re-wrote this chapter like ten times! **


	5. Strange things are happening

**Perfume**

**Strange things are happening**

I watched as my house became smaller, smaller as Edward drove away, at Edward speed. I felt warm tears escape from the corner of my eyes; I looked back once more at my past, and then focused my attention on my future. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, my _fiancée. _His cold hand held onto mine, he gently squeezed it, every now and then.

"Bella?" His voice soft, I almost didn't hear him.

"Mmm?"

"Let's go get some dinner."

"Kay."

Edward, a man of few words…well sometimes. He pulled into the only diner in Forks. It was a quaint little restaurant, called 'Fork's Family Diner.' I cringed when I read _family_; my mind went right to Charlie, and his angry, disappointed glare. Edward was already at my door, holding it open for me. I stepped out, and grabbed Edward's shirt pulling him into a tight hug, he kissed the top of my head.

"Are you alright?" concern filled his voice.

"I think…I will be." I whispered into his chest. Edward then gently lifted my chin, so that his lips met mine. His icy cold lips were gentle, while mine were trembling. I pulled away slightly, to look at him, he smiled his crooked smile and I, of course went weak in the knees.

"Come on, Bells…you're getting weak, due to the lack of nutrition."

"I don't think its lack of nutrition." I remarked, sarcastically.

"Well, in any case…you're still hungry, let's go."

"I wish I didn't have to eat."

He grinned, "Don't start." And I didn't. I just grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the diner. I insisted that I sat beside him to lean my head against his hard shoulder. A skinny, middle-aged woman sat us in a table for two. She wore cheap lipstick that stained her front teeth; dark circles were formed around her eyes, which were already dark with thick black eyeliner. It was late and she looked like she needed sleep and lots of it. Her nametag read, Maureen. Maureen's gum almost fell out of her mouth as her jaw dropped, when she saw Edward. I couldn't blame her.

"Can I start you two off, with something to drink?" She said, nervously tucking her bleach blonde hair behind her ear. I always expect to be ignored whenever I go anywhere with Edward. Even men disregard my presence, whenever Edward is around. Either, they're jealous or just attracted to him. Edward engrosses everyone, in some way or another.

"Nothing for me," He flashed a brilliant smile, and I could feel her pain, as her heart wrenched. "Bella?"

"I'll have a coffee, double-double." Edward furrowed his brow at me. She wrote it down on a small notepad, and stuck the pen back in her hair. I smiled politely, Edward was still frowning, and it made me nervous. "What?"

"You'll be up all night…"

"So…"

"So…I don't know, just thought you should get some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep, I'm upset."

"Don't worry Bella, We'll find out soon what the Volturi wants."

I tilted my head, and glared at him. He looked at me peculiarly, slightly hurt. "You know what they wanted, Edward. It was a warning sign…they're on there way, I can feel it."

"I wont let them touch you, you have nothing to worry about."

I sighed angrily "Why can't you just change me now! It's what I want!" I snapped. Edward looked around anxiously to make sure there were no listening ears.

"I know – But…"

I cut him off. I was being rude, and I knew I'd feel guilty in the morning. "No. I'm sick of this, I want to be one of you…now…tonight. Let's go."

"Bella, be reasonable. _Please_?" He whispered, being more discrete than I.

"I'm sick of being reasonable! I'm sick of being _human_, I just want to run away with you and live with you forever. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes, it is actually."

"It's too much to ask to be with you forever?"

"No, the wanting to lose your soul part." His voice was so low, it was hardly audible, and he looked up with his innocent, golden eyes.

"Edward, this is what I want. I don't want an afterlife that doesn't have you in it. Please, _please_, don't change your mind!"

"Bella…"

"I'd rather live a million lifetimes with you by my side, than one lifetime with death, and darkness, without _you_…" My voice quieter, a lump formed in my throat when I said the last part, he sighed and grabbed my hand.

"You're palms are sweaty…" He sighed again, putting my moist hand to the pale, granite skin of his face. He closed his eyes and inhaled my scent. I was so worked up that I didn't realize I was crying again, I just couldn't stop today.

"Edward…?" I managed to choke out.

His eyes snapped open; his eyes were soft and golden. "You are right."

I stared astonished. "I'm what?"

"You're right…this is right, us being together…forever is right. Even if it means doing something horrible…"

"What are you saying?" Hope began filling every inch of my body; I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"I'll change you…tomorrow night, how does that sound? Tomorrow's agenda…eternal damnation…normal people would be fearing this, yet you embrace it with open arms…"

"Why not tonight?"

"You need to make up with Charlie."

I scowled, he was right. "Fine."

"And of course, I'm eager…I love you."

"I am _in_ love with you, Bella."

"I am _so_ in love with you." I winked, and forcefully pulled his head to look at me and crushed my lips on his; he put his arm around me. I was aware of the public display of affection, but not giving a care about it, to anyone watching. We kept our foreheads touching. "Thank-you." I whispered into his mouth.

"Yeah, Yeah…" he remarked sarcastically. "But you still don't want to marry me?"

"Yes I do, just not now…I can't explain it…"

"I understand…I think."

"Good. Where's my coffee?"

"I know, it's—taking…" Edward stalled he looked nervous.

I looked around for our waitress; she was nowhere to be seen. In fact the entire diner was empty. Edward's nostrils flared, a low growl escaped his chest, and then I heard a familiar sinister voice.

"Wow. This stuff really does work. Unfortunately not in the way I had hoped it would." Aro chuckled. Edward went stiff, and I turned my head quickly to see four dark figures. Aro, Marcus, Caius and Jane, they stood there, looking pleasantly evil. My eyes darted to look outside and two more vampires stood outside keeping watch. Aro walked over to where we were seated, the others followed. Edward clutched onto my waist so tight that it hurt.

"Bella, darling. You got your perfume?"

"Y—yes." I shuddered.

"It's strange how it works isn't it. An old vampire luring technique, it is usually given to beautiful women to make vampires go fanatical and attack without thinking. It also affects the brain, which in Edward's case affects his senses and his incredible mind techniques. That's why he didn't hear us coming. It worked out beautifully for us. Even though, our original plan was that he would bite you, and we'd take you while you a newborn and recruit you with us…but I believe this is much more satisfying, because now I get to do it myself! How delightful."

I sat paralyzed to the seat, Edward's face was tormented, he didn't loosen his grasp, and I was going to have bruises. But bruises were the least of my problems right now. Aro sat down in front of us, Edward's back stiffened again. Aro grabbed for my hand, that's when Edward stood to stop him. And, suddenly Edward dropped to the floor so fast I almost didn't see him fall, he crumpled in pain, as Jane smiled cruelly. I let out a blood-curdling scream. Edward tossed and turned on the floor while he was being tortured. Jane began giggling, and more intense cries of pain escaped Edward's trembling lips. I cried out for him, but the two bodyguards hands were already around me, they shoved a sock into my mouth and roughly picked me up and carried me out of the diner, towards the car. Jane stayed inside the restaurant, with Aro, Marcus and Caius. I could hear Edward bellowing my name over and over in the distance. The two men threw me in the car and drove away from Forks at a fast speed. I spat out the sock and screamed, and begged for them to let me go back to Edward. God knows what they were doing to him, it was too late, and the Volturi had won.

--

**Alice Cullen.**

"Alice? Alice!" Jasper shook my shoulders, and I looked at him, a sickening feeling deep in my throat. "Alice? Come on talk to me!"

"Edward…Bella…" I said warily.

"What happened?"

"Edward was in pain, so much pain. He's coming here…now. Bella is…" I was in a daze, not making sense, I knew, I was shaking, and Jasper tried to calm me. I did start to settle down, once his hand touched my shaking shoulder.

"What is it?"

"They took Bella…"

"Who? Who took Bella?"

"The Volturi."

"H—how?" He stammered, his face going paler.

"They used Jane."

All of a sudden the door burst open and Edward stood there with the most inconsolable face I'd ever seen him bear. He fell to his knees; Jasper and I ran to his side. Jasper automatically made the mood less horrifying. Edward spoke, his voice unbearable to listen to.

"Alice, is she alright? _Please_ tell me, she's alive."

"Yes, she is…for now."

"I don't know how…I just don't know how…" He put his face in his hands. "I can't believe I let this happen…they took her right in front of me…right in front of me!" He smashed his fist into the ground, making the ceramic tile crack. "And – I" His voice cracking, "couldn't stop them."

"Edward, they tricked us all. I didn't see it coming, because Aro changed his mind every second. It was hard to keep track of…"

Edward looked utterly defeated. "What do we do?"

Jasper spoke up finally. "We find her, that's what we do."

"I should have changed her, when I had the chance. It's all my fault…"

Jasper picked up his brother off the ground, and shook his shoulders. "Edward, we're going to save her. We're a strong family, we look out for one another. Bella is part of our family now, and we will stop at nothing. Even if they change her, she will be with us again…human or vampire."

"How can we get to her, they have Jane." Edward said, still defeated.

"We have to try."

I held my hands to my head, and squeezed my eyes shut. Trying to find something.

"Oh…"

Edward stared wide eyed, "what!"

"They never made it out of Forks…Aro, Marcus, Caius and Jane did however. They were traveling in a different car…they've already boarded a plane back to Italy. But, Bella and the two body guards didn't…that's all I see."

"What does that mean?" Jasper asked.

"I think the werewolves have something to do with this." I explained.

"Alice, you mean to say that Bella is still in Forks?"

"Yes," I closed my eyes again. "I see her running through a forest, no one is with her. She's alone!"

That was enough for Edward, he was out the door, and I called for Emment, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. They all came into the room.

"Where is Edward?" Esme asked, worried.

"He got a head start."

"Idiot." Rosalie blurted out.

"Well, this is a search party. Rose, Emment and I, will go together. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper, you guys stick together. Bella is alone; she could be anywhere, in the forest that circles around Forks. We must find her, before the Volturi. Let's go."

We started to head out the door, to find Edward and Bella. When I felt Jasper's hand on mine, he slowly bent down to kiss my lips, I responded back quickly but avidly.

"Be Safe, Alice."

"No, you be safe…I love you."

"I love you too," he turned and ran off with Esme and Carlisle. I stared after him, till he was gone.

"Alice," Rosalie called. "Let's go."

--

**Bella Swan.**

I ran through the forest, tripping every few minutes, I couldn't breathe. The trees we're whipping past me, I didn't dare stop. Edward's pain filled face haunted my thoughts. As much as I wanted to believe he was okay, doubt filled me. I was dying inside; I never wanted to see daylight again. Not until I was sure he was alive. I tripped over my shoes again, and then heard footsteps behind me. Fear circulated through my veins. I turned around to see a dark figure moving towards me, very slowly.


	6. Lost and Found

**A/N: This chapter is rated M for mild sexual content and language.**

**I changed it a little bit…because of a comment I got that made a lot of sense. **

**Perfume**

**Lost and Found **

_**Bella Swan.**_

_I ran through the forest, tripping every few minutes, I couldn't breathe. The trees we're whipping past me, I didn't dare stop. Edward's pain filled face haunted my thoughts. As much as I wanted to believe he was okay, doubt filled me. I was dying inside; I never wanted to see daylight again. Not until I was sure he was alive. I tripped over my shoes again, and then heard footsteps behind me. Fear circulated through my veins. I turned around to see a dark figure moving towards me, very slowly._

My legs we're rigid, I tried telling them to move, but I couldn't. I guess the saying, scared stiff, really does go into account, when frightened. The dark figure stayed relatively far away from where I lay.

"Who's there?" I cried, I might as well try…I wasn't expecting to live through the night. For it was dark, cold and I was somewhere in the Forks forest, either a sadistic vampire or just starvation and ammonia would kill me soon enough.

"Bella?" The voice sounded familiar but vague, it sounded a lot like Charlie. The dark figure moved closer, so I could see his facial features. It was Charlie! Relief spread through my body, how did he find me. I ran and embraced him in a tight family hug. As much as he felt like Charlie, something was missing.

"Dad! How did you know where I was? Where's Edward? Where are the Cullen's? Are they okay? How did you get here? Where are Sam and rest of them? Are they with you?" I knew I was asking too many questions and poor Charlie was trying to concentrate one at a time.

"Bella, slow down…what are you talking about?"  
My mind wondered back an hour ago, the werewolves ambushed the car, which held me hostage. The wolves took care of the two bodyguards, as far as I know, while Embry; still in wolf form escorted me far away from the scene. Then he left, and I just started to run, and now Charlie was here. I didn't make sense.

"Dad, how did you find me? You must have talked to Sam Uley, right?"

Charlie just smiled, he looked different, he wasn't acting like himself, I stepped back but he grabbed my wrist.

"You really do smell terrific, _La Tua Cantante_, for sure…" I tried to tear my wrist away from his hard grasp.

"What are you taking about, Charlie?"

"Actually, my name is Richard…but you can call me Richie." I stared, horrified, who I thought was Charlie, transformed into one of the bodyguards who took me away from Edward. He was a shape-shifter, another unique gift that vampires can possess, I suppose. The Volturi liked recruiting vampire's with special talents, that's why they're after me in the first place. They think I have potential, but what if they change me and I'm nothing. Will they just kill me? I looked closely at Richard; he looked nothing like a vampire, his skin was flushed, his eyes were icy blue. If he wasn't a cold one, than how did he acquire such powers?

I choked on the lump in my throat, I felt my heart plunge, all hope faded. "What did you do with Charlie?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thought of the first person I could, just to convince you to come near me, so I could get a hold of you. You're quite gullible, it's amusing." He tightened his grip immensely; I heard the snapping sound of bones breaking, before I yelped in pain.

"Sorry, about that…I just love the sound of bones breaking, don't you?"

"You're repulsive!" I screamed through clenched teeth, trying desperately to not focus on the excruciating pain in my wrist.

"Awe, no need for unkind words here, Bella."

"Go to hell!" I spat out, he frowned and twisted my already broken wrist, and he snickered as I cried out again.

"Say you're sorry, and I'll loosen my grip." I was silent, and he twisted it further back, I felt as though he was going to rupture my hand.

"Oh, God I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I screeched feeling utterly abused by him.

"I forgive you. You did hurt my feelings though. I was just going to make this simple, but now I might just have a little fun. You owe me now."

"I don't owe you shit." I couldn't help myself; he provoked me to the point of insanity.

"Luckily, I'm always well-prepared," He pulled out bindings from his coat, and roughly tied my hands together behind my back. He purposely, tightened my broken wrist. I whimpered, I felt sick; my stomach contents were rising in my throat. This was one of my worst nightmares, coming into play in real life, and I was powerless to do anything about it.

"What are you doing?" I sniveled, as he loosened his belt buckle.

"I'm repulsive, remember?"

"Oh no, please don't! _Please_!" my begging was useless, he pinned me to the floor of the forest, his forearm holding my chest down. His disgusting hand explored my body, and then he made his way down to the zipper on the pair of the casual jeans I was wearing. I struggled hard against him, but he used too much force. I had to do something, so I started to scream against his will.

"Shut up!" but I continued to scream. "Shut up!" He growled roughly and picked up a rock from close by, then shattered it across my face. I didn't even feel it, I went numb and world seemed to shut down. I dreamed that I heard Edward's voice. I must be going to heaven, my absent mind thought; I felt as though he was so close I could smell his sweet scent.

"Oh, come on Richard, we don't have time for this!" I snapped out of my beautiful dreaming, when I heard a second voice. Another male came into the picture. Richard rolled off of me, and zipped up his pants, that other man laughed bitterly.

"I was just having a little fun, Simon, it seems like such a waste…pretty little thing, shouldn't go to waste…just yet." I nearly threw up in my mouth, when he caressed my face; I wished I could have slapped his hand away.

Simon spoke up again, "When we get back to the car, you can do whatever you want with her. But we have to go _now_, those Cullen vampire's are on the prowl and I just lost the werewolves. This chick has some powerful allies." He shot an evil glare my way; he was definitely a vampire, with his crimson eyes and sheet white skin. I couldn't understand why Richard was with them, if he was just human. Simon looked thirsty, his eye's nearly black…I cringed back slowly. Richard caught my movements, and grabbed my arm, yanking me to his side.

"Well, let's go."

--

We reached the car in record time, they we're both rather fast. Although Richard wasn't a vampire, he kept in perfect pace with Simon, with me in his arms. Simon crawled into the front seat and started the engine. Richard threw me into the back seat where he soon followed. I sank low in the seat; I knew what he wanted from me, and this time it wasn't my blood.

"Now, where were we?" He grabbed hold of my head and kissed my neckline, his knee pressing down on my hips. His lips moved from my throat to my lips, he forced my mouth open with his tongue, I nearly gagged, his sickening tongue roamed around my mouth. Without thinking, I chomped down as hard as I could. Blood now streamed down his face, he flung himself off of me, and held his hands to his face. The car screeched to a halt. I looked at Richard; his eyes were wide with terror. Then I remembered how thirsty Simon was, and now blood gushed from Richards face…it was perfect. The back door flew open, and Simon grabbed Richard and threw him out of the car. I guess they weren't friends. As soon as I saw that Simon was distracted, I quietly opened my side of the door with my mouth and jumped out. Once my feet hit the ground, I bolted back into the woods. Adrenaline rushed through me, and I loosened the restraints on my wrists. The broken wrist ached. I felt like I was having Déjà vu, running blindly through an unknown forest, without anyone with me, and no idea where to find any of them. Again, I didn't stop, I kept running – surely Simon would be busy for a while feasting on Richard. For some sick reason, I was grateful for Simon. Nevertheless, I didn't stop, not even to catch hold of my breath. Surprisingly I hadn't fallen or tripped over my own feet. This night seemed to go on forever, it was like a never-ending darkness and I had to face it alone. I wish I knew where Edward was; whether he was alive…I knew that The Cullen's were looking for me. Was Edward with them? What if he wasn't? What if the Volturi took him instead of me? I remembered back to the diner, it was not too long ago. His distorted face still haunted me. Jane was using all her force to create severe torture for my beloved. My heart wrenched, just thinking back on it. I started to feel the piercing in my chest as I fought for air, I am only human after all, I wanted to stop but the fear of being in one place scared me. I had to keep moving until I ran into somebody…somebody, who wasn't trying to kill me or anyone that I loved. I knew if I stopped and hid somewhere, Simon would find me, he would smell me, and I knew I couldn't be that far away from where he was feeding on Richard.

--

My lungs were going to burst if I didn't stop, and stop soon. Finally my body won over my mind. I bent over, holding my stomach. The sick feeling came back and I vomited, on the forest floor. I shouldn't have pushed myself; drowsiness hit me like a ton of bricks. Then everything went black.

Hours passed.

I felt my eyes begin to flutter open, instead of waking up to darkness; I could see brilliant green all around me, it was morning and I was alive. I sat up and held my aching wrist. Simon didn't find me, but neither did The Cullen's. I frowned and picked myself up.

"Alice!"

I turned around swiftly when I heard a familiar female voice, it was Rosalie, and she was running towards me. "Alice!! I found her."

Alice and Emmett appeared behind her. "Oh my God." Alice bounced elegantly towards me; she threw her arms around my neck and squeezed me tightly to her.

"…Can't…breathe…"

"Bella! You're here! You're alive and you're here!"

"Took _you_ long enough!" I only half joked.

"We had to deal with an old friend…I believe you met him…Simon?"

"Yeah…briefly."

"You sure do have luck on your side lately…"

"Well, by luck you mean, broken wrist, concussion and escaping rape…" I immediately regretted saying that last part. Emmett's hands balled up into fists and Rosalie and Alice winced.

"I'm calling Jasper." She whipped out her phone and spoke fast as usual and then hung up. "They're on their way."

"Who is all coming?" I asked naively.

"Jasper, Esme, Carlisle…and…" A lump formed in my throat when she didn't mention the one name I wanted to hear right away.

"And Edward?" I choked out.

"They're taking a detour, to pick him up…"

"From where?"

"I don't know, he had a bad run in with some angry werewolves."

"What!"

"They all ganged up on him, I think they thought he was one of the vampire's after you."

"Wait, what?!" I nearly shouted, "Is he okay?"

"Yes, Bella he's fine…they just wouldn't leave him alone. Of course then Edward fought back only provoking them…if he had just tried to reason with them…He's fine now, he finally told them who he was…although they hate The Cullen's, they recognized the named _Edward Cullen. _They knew he was with you…_"_

The anxiety began to fade when I heard the gentle sound of leaves crunching behind me. I turned to see them…him.

"Bella…?" My head snapped to see the only face I ever wanted to see again. "Bella!" he ran toward me. "Bella! Bella!" When he reached me, he lifted me in his arms, smothering me in kisses. The way a worried parent does when you've fallen off your bike and scraped your knees. Only this situation was a little different, It was a bittersweet reunion…now knowing that neither one of us was dead, but also knowing that the danger was not over. "I thought I'd lost you again! Are you alright?" He examined my appearance, cuts and bruises all over and a very disjointed wrist.

"I'll survive, just a scratch…"

"This doesn't look like a scratch…" He smirked lifting up my arm. "Did you trip and break it?"

"No, it was broken…"

"By who?"

"Some man named Richard…you should have seen him, he was able to morph into different people. That's how he tricked me…" I knew I sounded like a little kid, and their first time at the circus.

"This Richard, wasn't a vampire?"

"Nope…"

Edward's eyes flared with anger unexpectedly, Emmett nodded once. My eyes darted towards Emmett, he grimaced, Edward leaned in to sniff my throat and he stiffened, nostrils flaring.

"What?" I inquired.

"He kissed you…here," He pointed to my neck. "And here…" his fingers brushed leisurely across my lips.

"Y—yes…" I stammered. "I couldn't stop him, he had already broken my wrist, and he was ten times bigger than I…I didn't kiss him back. He was nauseating…I bit down on his tongue and he began to bleed profusely and Simon killed him. Simon was thirsty and that's how I got away…" I explained very quickly.

"Ugh." Edward gulped, he looked queasy, and if vampires could get sick he would have right now. "I don't like other men touching you, even if it's just a handshake…you can't imagine my fury right now…"

"Edward…"

"I wish I killed him, he deserved to suffer."

"Edward, don't talk like that…it scares me."

"I'm sorry, I'm very upset…"

"You don't need to be…he wasn't able to go any further, I'm okay."

"But he would have, he would have violated you and…" He clenched his teeth, not able to finish.

"Let's take a walk."

"Fine…" I grabbed his shaky hand, the rest followed far behind, till I couldn't see them anymore.

**A/N: This isn't the end…I should have one or two more chapters, then an epilogue. **

**Preview: Edward and Bella talking about tonight's events (changing her) and whether he still will etc.**

**R&R and thanks again for all the great comments, it really keeps me going!**


	7. Bad Memories

**A/N: I had a request for MORE fluff…so I hope I don't disappoint too much in this chapter. I'm sorry if chapter 6 was too fast. It's just I like writing more on character and relationship development, more that action and adventure. But I thought I should add action in, to make it more exciting. Even though Edward just being Edward is exciting in itself! Anyway, thank-you very much for all the kind words and support. It's really fun writing this story, and writing is one of my passions. Although I have not yet written my own story, I do have an outline for one…just haven't started – ha-ha. Well enjoy this chapter!**

**Perfume**

**Bad Memories**

"Bella, do you have any idea how infuriating this is, to me?" Edward fused his anger, his stance never softening and eye's hard and secluded, frozen gold. We were still walking, Edward tried to keep in pace with me but he was scowling and having tantrums. Every now and then his hands would ball up into fists and he'd squeeze them to his temples. My guess was that he was trying to block out displeasing mental images. I only shook my head, as an answer to his question, how else was I supposed to answer? "Don't worry, it was rhetorical." He finally smirked, finding humor in my ignorant answer. Edward took a deep, cleansing breath and put my hand in his, and we started to take a walk as a couple. I think he was done with furiously stomping around and cursing profanities, and I was now at ease.

"Sometimes, I don't understand you…" He mused, his tone slightly bitter.

"What do you mean?" my voice cracked, in obvious displeasure to his statement.

"You act as though, nothing has happened…like we're just on a normal stroll about the forest on a lovely Saturday afternoon." His face almost too insulting, I glared in return.

"I don't like to dwell on the past." I merely replied.

"Yeah, okay…" Sarcasm oozing from his lips, and his expression mocking, I dropped his hand and picked up my speed. Edward caught up with me, faster than I could blink. He grabbed my shoulders and clasped his lips with mine. I tried to protest as though I was actually angry with him, but the feeling of his icy cold lips to mine was just too fulfilling to object. I deepened the kiss immensely, my tongue traced along his lower lip, begging for entry. He obeyed, instead of pulling away like he usually did, without the perfume helping him cope. I ran my fingers roughly through his beautiful auburn hair, his hands rested securely on my cheekbones. His lips were ravenous on mine, and I began to feel faint, I remembered that he had always had this effect on me. I pulled away first, however, fearing to lose contact, I kissed along his jaw line and throat. He lifted my chin, his burning topaz eyes met with mine, a smile planted immediately on my swollen lips. I knew Edward couldn't handle anymore and I respected that, I began to untangle my sore wrist from my other one, which was resting behind his neck. But he stopped me, and held me closer kissing my brow, then my nose. His sweet breath tickled my skin; and he smiled his infamous crooked smile and softly tucked my head underneath his chin. Swaying me gently back and forth as though we were listening to music. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to avoid any difficult tears trying to escape. And although his skin was subzero, I had never felt so warm and comfortable in his arms, as I did at this moment. Edward held me like a lover, after a long anticipated reunion, I felt whole. His cool breath on my hair sent multiple shivers up and down my spine. I heard him sigh, and then felt his lips at my ear, and he lightly brushed his teeth along the twisting funnel of my ear.

Finally Edward whispered quietly in my ear. "I'm sorry."

"I'll always forgive you," I sighed. "You're too easy to forgive…because most of the time, I don't even know what you're apologizing for."

"I insulted you earlier, and I feel terrible. I was overwhelmed and I said unkind and unnecessary words, which should not have been spoken. Especially, in such a rude manner." I was in awe at his formal apology, he was such a gentleman, and yet... he still had that youthful quality.

"Edward,_ please_…I already forgave you when you kissed me."

"So, I'll just assume that anytime I've offended you, I can be forgiven just by kissing you?" He mocked me lightheartedly, and I playfully punched his arm, without thinking…of course, it was my forgotten broken wrist. Pain infused within my body, I instantly backed away, jumping up and down holding my arm, trying to shake off the pain. to my great surprise Edward was smiling. I scowled and threw myself against his chest forcing him into a comfort hug; my arms were curled up to my chest. He put his arms around me, still snickering.

"Ow…" I pouted, my voice muffled into his shirt. He rubbed soothing circles on my back. "…And you think this is humorous?"

"No. Not at all, I hate when your hurt…but I did adore the face you made. It was very endearing."

"Shut up."

"Alright." He was silent; a couple minutes had passed without a single word.

I groaned in defeat, "Okay, you may speak again."

"I was actually enjoying the silence."

"Oh! I get it; you don't want to hear me speak. That's fine, I won't talk."

"Oh Bella, your voice is like…"

"…Music to your ears?" I finished for him.

"Yes exactly, I just didn't want to sound cliché." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I pushed myself away and heaved a sigh.

"Okay, my wrist hurts." I stated bluntly. "A lot."

"Right, well let's get Carlisle to attend to you." He picked me up, bridal style.

"I broke my wrist…not my leg." I complained, he openly ignored me and kept walking, a smile permanently planted on his perfect lips.

--

"That ought to do it." Carlisle tapped his fingers lightly on the plaster cast that held my broken wrist firmly in place. We were all back at the Cullen residence, It felt like home to me now. I knew my way around, pretty well and Esme always had the fridge packed with food. She had told me that it felt great to go grocery shopping. I felt awkward eating in front of them, though. Every time I took a bite of something, one of them would cringe. I always told them that it was temporary and I would soon have the same diet as them. They would laugh or smile, except Edward, he would remain emotionless on the subject.

"Thank-you, Carlisle." I smiled.

He beamed. "I'm always prepared with you, Bella." He winked and stepped out of the kitchen. Only to return with Edward and Alice on his tail, Alice grabbed a seat beside me while Edward sat on the counter top.

"Edward, get off the counter, that's rude." Esme expressed, as she basically floated into the kitchen. Edward jumped off, giving Esme an innocent puppy-dog face.

"Sorry, Mom." He pulled out the other chair seated beside me; he sat down gracefully and weaved his fingers with mine.

"Bella, are you hungry?" Esme asked.

"Umm, not really."

"Are you sure, you don't want breakfast?"

"No. Thank-you, I'm really just tired."

"Edward, take Bella up to your room, so she can lay down."

Edward grinned. "Okay, if you insist." Alice rolled her eyes and got up to leave, giving me _and I'll talk to you later kind of look_. Edward effortlessly pulled my chair out from the table, with me still sitting on it. I got up without his help and staggered off to the staircase, he soon followed my trail, and I slowed down so that he could wrap his arm around my waist. Exhaustion finally hit my nerves; Edward supported most of my weight, whilst walking up the stairs and I began to yawn every few minutes. Once inside his room, he set me down on his unnecessary large and usually unoccupied bed, the exception of my sleepovers with Alice. In which, would eventually end up as sleepovers with Edward, but Charlie would have had a stroke if he knew that part. I curled up on the bed, and tucked my knees to my chest. I watched Edward browse through his enormous CD collection; I assumed he was picking out some s_leepy_ music. I wasn't sure what he had chosen, but once he pressed play, the music filled the otherwise silent room. I recognized the song; it was _Moonlight Sonata_ by _Beethoven_. A classic. My eyelids began to flutter as they became dreadfully heavy; I struggled to keep them open. Edward crawled onto the bed, but instead of wrapping his arms around me, he stayed on his back. This bothered me, so I turned over and rested my head on his chest. He absentmindedly stroked my hair.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Shh—sleep." He commanded tenderly, still playing softly with strands of my hair.

"I'm not – tired – well I'm tired…but I want to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" He said, slightly trounced.

"About…tonight's events…" I tired to sound obvious.

"What about tonight's events?" I was certain he knew, exactly what I meant. Yet he remained completely obtuse.

"Are you still going to…you know?" I hinted, some more.

"I guess I don't have a choice now, although I never promised."

"Edward." I said sternly, sitting up and staring intently at him, he rolled his eyes and sat up as well, our faces meeting at the same level.

"What?" He lips talking against mine, I gave him a small peck.

"Will you?" I demanded, not going to take no for answer…not this time.

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I hate making promises…"

"Edward. _Please_, promise me."

He sighed; his lips formed a thin line across his face. "…I promise."

I smiled. "Where do we _do_ it?"

"I like the bed, but if you want to try some place different, I'm open for new things." I ignored his obvious innuendo, his crooked smile lit up the room. "Anywhere _you_ want; it's not like it is a lovely event or anything…you know becoming a monster."

"I don't look at it like that…"

"How do you see it?"

"I see it as a commitment, as the greatest commitment one can make to another person. I feel like it means more than _marriage_…"

"I suppose you're right…I still would like to get married, someday" I reached my hand up to caress his cheek. I could be so selfish; I would give him what he wanted…soon enough.

"And we will." I reassured him. "Edward, will you still find me attractive when I'm a vampire?"

"Is that all you're worried about?"

"No. Just one of the many."

"I'll answer this one, but then no more. Bella, I'd find you attractive if you wore a garbage bag and had buckteeth and a flesh eating disease. You have nothing to worry about. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes." I was satisfied; I began to push him back down onto the pillow, when he stopped me.

"I think we should wait until after I change you."

"Why, you could the other night."

"I was under the influence." He winked.

"Fine…after then." I rested my head back down onto his chest; I shut my eyes and drifted off. Tonight I would be changed, and then I'd have to face Charlie, Renée and worst of all…The Volturi.


	8. Edward's Realization

**A/N: SO sorry for the delay, I've been really busy. The whole time I was thinking 'I REALLY WANNA FINISH MY STORY!' ha-ha this is the second last chapter! **

**Perfume**

**Edward's realization **

"Bella?" I heard his soft voice muffle in the form of a whisper. I quickly opened my eyes, too eager to see his face again. He had a pleasant smile spread across his face. The kind of smile that was welcoming…like anyone could approach him and feel at ease. He turned away from me, and started to get up. He was completely dressed in a new outfit. He wore simple dark jeans and a black and white argyle sweater. His hair was perfectly styled and his light honey brown eyes were smoldering. I could have sworn he was a male model, just stepping off the runway. My jaw dropped ten meters, as a gawked at his obvious beauty. He rolled his eyes, and leaned inward towards me, taking a hold of my waist and hoisting me upwards. I was now sitting on the side of the bed with my legs hanging over. Edward stood in front of me, positioning himself between my legs. The sudden close proximity between us, made my breathing unsteady and my head dizzy. He took my face between his palms, and kissed me. Of course he pulled away, right when I was getting into it.

"You shouldn't do that to me." I accused him.

Edward rolled his eyes; and kissed my forehead before he spoke. "How do you think I feel?" I laughed silently, my eye caught the bright red numbers displayed on the digital clock in Edward's room. It was seven thirty in the evening. I gasped slightly as the realization hit – it was almost time.

"Oh." I said aloud.

"I'm sorry?"

"When – Where?" I tried to mutter out, but my head a spinning; Edward furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Bella, what is it?" I didn't respond. He seemed to have accepted my silent response, because he gently picked me up so I could stand on my feet. "Soon." He confirmed, what I needed to know.

"H—how soon?"

"How soon exactly?"

"Yes…and don't say _at the stroke of midnight…_" I said in an ominous tone, Edward's laugh filled the entire room, the tone was slightly bitter.

"Let's leave the time on the clock out of this."

"Okay? I'm not following."

He sighed. "There are a few things…I want to do."

My forehead creased and Edward laughed again. "I think you should talk to Charlie…"

"Ugh. How did I know you'd say that?"

"We don't have much time, unless you want to do this some other time."

"No!" I nearly shouted and I knew everyone in the house had heard me.

"I know you're angry with him, but you'll regret it for the rest of your life, if you don't make amends while your human."

"Edward, what do I _even_ tell him?"

"Well, tell him that he will not be expected to attend a wedding for a while." I could tell it wounded him to say that, however he continued. "…And that you and I are moving to Alaska in the next month for school, and that you'll be moving in with me, right away."

"Charlie will be heartbroken…" I muttered.

"Yes, he will."

"Oh, that's comforting!" I snapped.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Why would I want that?"

His face lowered, and I felt the sudden surge of guilt. "That is why I hate not being able to read your mind! I never know what you want…" He mumbled still looking down.

"Well, _I_ love that you can't." I said in a teasing tone to try and lighten him up, but something _else_ was bothering him. "Edward?"

He didn't answer. _Had I actually hurt his feelings? _His breathing was catching every now and then; he still wouldn't look at me, I grabbed a hold of his chin, forcing him to look at me. "Edward?!"

"Edward, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that."

"_That_ doesn't matter…" He tried to sound indifferent, but it wasn't working. He ended up sounding torn and discontent.

"Than what is it?" I softened my voice as much as I could, he had a distressing look in his eyes, and I shuddered. "Edward, _please_ tell me what's wrong." I pleaded, more urgently than before.

He drew in a deep breath. "I'm worried."

"Why?" my mouth opened a little.

"I'm having a premonition."

"Oh…" I was literally bewildered.

He sighed, and looked at me. "Alice – she can't see anything about tonight."

I didn't respond, so he continued.

"I've been searching around her mind all evening. I know I shouldn't be invading her privacy, but I was curious. She doesn't see you changing tonight…or—anytime soon." He bit his lip and cringed slightly as my face filled with sudden rage.

"WHAT!" I screamed so loud that my throat immediately became scratchy. "Just change me now then! Please, please, please, _please!" _I begged hysterically.

"Bella, please calm down."

"How can I stay calm?!"

"Because…I'm not going to let her _visions_ stop us tonight." He confirmed and I drew in a deep satisfied breath. "I do however, have theory about all this…and you're not going to like it—well you might actually…but I know it's going to be bad news for me." His face dropped again.

"Edward…what is it?"

"I think he is coming back…tonight."

I felt a huge lump form in my throat; burning tears were formed in my eyes. "Who?"

"Jacob." He frowned, and exhaled deeply. "I think he is coming back to stop this. He loves you and you love him...maybe it's a good thing that he's coming back."

"Edward, don't talk like that."

"Bella, I might be ending your life tonight. Think about it…if you leave with Jacob, you can have a life and children. You'll be happy, you'll be with a man you love and you _will_ live. I've always wanted that for you, I realize that now."

"No! No. _No!" _I wept as he stepped back from me, I reached for him but my feet were planted to the ground. I couldn't move, his face was in pain and I wanted to assure him and clear up the doubt that was flooding his mind. "Edward, if you leave me, I will surely die…you can bet on it!"

"Bella, it's what I want…for you." I stared at him, wide eyed – _where did all of this come from? Was it building up inside of him all day? _My heart began to sink.  
"No! It's what you think _I _want! Oh God! I wish you could read my mind now, please Edward you have to believe me when I say that I need you. I _love_ you, more than _life_…I cannot and will not live without you! If Jacob comes back, he can stay…but not with me. Yes, I do love Jacob but I am _in_ love with you Edward. You would think if I felt this much for Jacob, I would have chosen him in the first place."

Edward looked at me, his eyes still miserable but with a glint of hope behind them. I walked over to where he stood at the door and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he held my waist.

"I choose you." I declared in a whisper.

"You choose death?" He grunted in frustration.

"If it means that I can be with you, than I choose that! I will always want you, Edward…even if you don't want me."

"That's impossible."

"You can be so ridiculous Edward." I stood on my tip-e-toes to kiss his lips, he responded back apprehensively.

"I will understand if you leave me tonight. It will be hard for me to accept but I am prepared to let you go, if it makes _you_ happy."

I rolled my eyes and he caught my gesture and frowned. "I'm not going anywhere." I assured him and he seemed to believe me and kissed me, this time he was relaxed and content.

"We'll see." He ended our conversation on an indecisive note and I felt my stomach start to twist and turn.

--

I walked silently hand in hand with Edward, we descended down the long staircase. I could hear the sound of _people_ talking and laughing in the kitchen. It was dark and the moon provided the only light in the gigantic house.

"Hey Sleepy head!" Emmett's loud voice echoed in the cavernous room, I made a face at him, before he spoke again. "That was the last sleep of your life, how was it? On a scale of one to ten?" He snickered, and Edward threw him a wary look, which made Emmett frown.

"Eight." I answered, just to get a smile back on Emmett's face, and it worked. My eyes searched around the room at my future family, Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and most importantly…Edward. My life. He smiled at me and I tried to smile back, but nerves caught up with me and tears started to flow freely down my cheeks.

"Awe. Bella, don't get all emotional on us now!" Emmett teased; Edward elbowed him in the ribs, and Emmett flinched. I knew that Edward had used quite a lot of force.

"I'm sorry, I'm just well…happy." I admitted, and I truly was.

"Oh Darling, we all feel the same way." Esme's sweet voice filled my ears. Alice's face was ecstatic, and Jasper just smiled and he seemed to have calmed my nervous tension. Rosalie stood as far away from me as possible, she was glowering in the corner. Emmett had a big cheesy grin on his face, while Carlisle and Esme stood hand in hand. They all seemed exultant about tonight's events. Finally my pensive eyes darted towards Edward, and to my great surprise he smiled his crooked smile and nodded once. All doubt left my mind and I knew I was ready. Edward placed his steady hands on my waist and pulled me out of the room.

"May I please have a word with Bella…alone?" Edward requested politely, as we exited the kitchen.

"Of course dear." Esme said, "We'll wait here."

Once we were out of the kitchen, he placed me in front of him and took a hold of my hands.

"I want us to do something…"

"What?" I asked apprehensively.

"I want to go to _our_ meadow…to do this."

"Really?" Excitement filled my voice, and he nodded.

"Yes, of course."

"I thought I was suppose to talk to Charlie…" I grimaced.

"Well, you can if you want…I still think it's best if you do."

"We should go now then…"

"_You_ want me to come with you now?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry for saying that I didn't…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm just happy that I can come…I felt terrible about you going to face him yourself."

"Can you stop being so perfect…I don't deserve you!"

He shook his head, his wonderful scent extracting from his hair. "Oh, you silly girl."

--

"Ugh. This is going to be bad." I complained as Edward and I walked up the front steps of Charlie's porch. I felt my stomach twist and my heart raced. "Bad_, bad_, bad!"

"Would you _please _relax?" He snickered. "It's going to be alright. He's thinking about you right now."

"Really?"

"Yes. He's very timid and upset that you haven't called him yet."

"Ugh."

"Come on, Bella."

I turned the knob on the door, it squeaked and I cursed under my breath. I could hear Charlie get up, his feet dragged as he staggered towards the door. He stood rigid when he saw both Edward and I standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Hello, Charlie…"

"Bella…Edward." He nodded at both of us informally but his stance however, remained tense. "You've come back?"

"No." I answered quickly and Charlie dropped his eyes to the floor. "Well, I came back to tell you that I'm going to move in with Edward."

"You mean The Cullen's?"

"No. We're moving in together." Edward's grasp tightened around my waist and I gulped.

"Hmph."

"Then we're going to Alaska for school."

"So you told me all this – to what? Make me feel bad?"

"No. I just thought you should know…I'm going to miss you Dad, but it's time."

"You're only eighteen…you have time, Bella." He pleaded for a loss cause, my mind was already made up and there was nothing he could say.

"I have to go, Dad."

"No, you don't…why don't you stay here tonight."

I felt my breath catch; saying good-bye to Charlie was harder than I had anticipated.

"No. Dad, I…can't…" Tiny sobs broke free from my mouth, and Edward began to rub calming circles on my back.

"But…why?" I could see moisture forming in his eyes as well. "Edward, can stay on the couch. Just sleep here tonight." Edward tensed, as though he didn't like what Charlie was thinking.

"Not tonight Dad. I need a little more time away…I'll…call…you." I turned around to head out the door, but my human instinct kicked in and I turned back around to face Charlie, his face was tortured. I ran to his side and threw my arms around him. I buried my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and swayed me back and forth while I wept frantically in his arms.

"I love you, Bella. Don't you ever forget that, okay?"

"I…wont…Dad…"

"I want you to be happy, Edward too."

"Kay…"

"I'll miss you, Bells."

"I'll miss you more…the best decision I've ever made was coming here to Forks…I'll always love you, Dad."

"I know."

He held me in his arms for a good five minutes. Edward stood next to us uncomfortably, until Charlie grabbed his shirt and yanked him into a group hug. I couldn't help but start laughing.

"You better take care of her!" Charlie demanded.

"Only the best of care, Sir."

"I know you're a good man, I know you love my daughter…"

"I do, Sir."

"Well, then she is yours…" He let go of us, and put my hand in Edwards, I gawked at the strange gesture and new attitude from Charlie.

"Thank-you, Charlie." Edward's voice was sincere and Charlie nodded once, before turning towards me.

"Call me, Bella."

"I will. As soon as possible." I knew it would be awhile before I could see Charlie again. It was a three-day process to become a vampire, and once I was, I would be vicious and bloodthirsty. I kissed Charlie on the cheek and left my home behind.

Edward and I walked silently towards his Volvo; He held the door open for me. His face was pleased, and so was mine…everything was going swimmingly. The Volturi had not come back yet, the perfume was gone, Charlie and I were…_okay_ and tonight I would become what I was meant to be. I sighed and grabbed Edward's hand, but he stiffened and a low snarl erupted from his chest. I whipped my head around to see a familiar face, a face I could never forget…nor did I ever want to. My friend, whom I had loved and thought of often more than not.

"J—Jacob?" I called out into the darkness.

**Hahaha kind of a cliffy…but I'll be updating tomorrow. WOOOO**


	9. It's done

**A/N: Okay this might not actually be the last chapter.**

**Perfume**

**It's done**

Jacob stepped forward; the expression on his face was unreadable. Edward stood slightly in front of me, positioning himself between both Jacob and I. Jacob smiled, and Edward shook his head.

"Why are you here Jacob?" I asked.

"Nice to see you too…" He stated incredulously.

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"How _did_ you mean it? Have you lost your etiquette since I've left? Hanging out with filthy _bloodsuckers_ would do _that_!" Jacob spat out the last word at me and glared, I gaped at him.

Edward cleared his throat and turned his face to Jacob, and Jacob scowled under his breath.

"Jacob, please don't talk to her like that. I don't have time to kill you tonight…we have a lot on our agenda."

"Edward!" I hissed through clenched teeth, and he threw me an apologetic glance.

Jacob recoiled, and spoke up again, his tone was more approachable this time. "I'm sorry, Bella. It's just I wanted to know for sure…I guess I can't stop you, can I?"

"Nope."

"That's what I thought." He sighed; I flinched as his face filled with sadness.

"Then why did you come here?" I couldn't help but ask considering how curious I was.

"I wanted to make sure…I was curious. Besides, I missed seeing your face. I thought I could leave it all behind, but just like your bloodsucker – I couldn't stay away from you. I love you…I'll love you even when you become one of _them." _I saw Edward become rigid out of the corner of my eye; he was taken this surprisingly well. Except the whole _I'll kill you_ thing.

"Jacob…"

"No, Bella…please don't say anything. It will only make things harder for me."

"He's right, Bella." Edward interrupted before a long silence would take place. "Jacob, we have to get going…"

"Why? Why tonight?"

"I promised and I am a man of my word." Edward smirked, as Jacob scowled in anger. My mind flashed back to when, Jacob betrayed me and told Charlie about the motorcycles. I could only assume that was what Edward was implying.

"Pfft…yeah right…_man_." Jacob's tone was cold. Edward and him stared at each other for a brief moment before Jacob turned his face to meet mine. His face was excruciating to look at, I knew his heart was already broken and I was stomping on the broken pieces. "Bella?"

"Yes, Jacob." I tried to keep my expression blank, but his look on his face was haunting me.

"Can't you just stay human for one more night?"

"No."

"Please? Let's just hang out…you and I…one more time, as best friends."

"I can't."

"Why, will he not let you?" Jacob's penetrating eyes darted at Edward for a moment. Edward's lips formed a tight line and his eyes were hard.

"That's not it…"

"Than what is it? I thought you loved me too."

"Jacob, you're acting like a child."

"Hah, so that's it, isn't it? You think of me as a child…"

I shook my head.

"So you prefer old geezers?" Jacob turned his attention to Edward. "What are you _leech_, a hundred years old?"

"A hundred and ten to be exact."

"You're disgusting."

"Jacob, stop!" I squeezed Edward's stiff hand, as the angry consumed me.

"Now, now, Bella. Let him vent; but now I'm curious Jacob, why am I disgusting to you, Mongrel?" Edward's tone was mocking. Jacob stepped forward, filling the space that stood between us. Edward stepped in font of me. I had forgotten how tall Jacob was and he almost towered over Edward, however Edward was far more intimidating. I felt a little sorry for Jacob, having to stare into Edward's intense glower. I felt as though I was going to be sick, I had too much on my plate as it was; now Jacob had to be added to the mix. Jacob leaned inward, and Edward shifted slightly, and quaint smile formed on Edwards's lips, his nostrils flared.

"Do I repulse you?" Jacob teased.

"Only slightly."

Jacob snickered once more before I realized he had spat in Edward's perfect face. Edward didn't even flinch, and he even knew it was coming.

"Jacob!" I screamed in anger, "How dare you!" and that's when I flew at him; but cold, hard arms were holding me back from pummeling Jacob Black.

"Edward, let me go!" I squirmed against his iron grasp, with no such luck, I watched Jacob laugh and I felt my blood boil. "Edward!"

"Bella, what's the point, you wouldn't hurt him…you would end up hurting yourself." He was right. He was always right, I stopped twisting and Edward let go. I then watched in sheer embarrassment as Edward wiped Jacob's spit from his face.

"Jacob, apologize now." I ordered him, in a hard tone and the arrogant smile he was adorning, immediately disappeared from his face.

"Why should I? He insulted me!" he protested, but I wouldn't back down, Edward kept his anxious eyes on me, just in case I decided to lose my temper again.

"You were provoking him!" I could barely control my temper; I felt the warm rush of angry tears filling my eyes. "Jacob, I can't do this right now! You drive me insane, I – can't do this anymore!" A gentle sob broke into my voice, and I felt a cold hand graze mine, and I curled myself into his chest and let him comfort me.

"Jacob, maybe you should go home." Edward urged, in a more polite manner.

"Not without Bella."

"That's not going to happen."

"Jacob, go home." I spoke again, my voice shaky.

Jacob turned to look at me, his face suddenly forlorn. "That's what you want?"

"Yes."

--

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward reached his hand over and caressed my face. We were almost at his house, after our unfortunate run-in with Jacob, _That's what you want?_ Was the last thing I heard from his lips before he turned and ran away again.

"No, but I will be." Hopefully.

"Do you need to talk?"

I smiled faintly at him, why did he have to be so perfect? "Tonight's just been a little…"

"Crappy?" I laughed out loud at the word 'crappy' coming from Edward's beautiful lips. "Sorry, I was trying to use human lingo…I'm not very convincing."

"That's because you aren't human, silly…"

"You wont be either, I just thought you should have a little reminder."

"Yes, will it even happen tonight now?"

"No, tomorrow night. You should be well rested before – Well, because you'll be in excruciating pain for three days." I knew he was trying to scare me, but it wasn't working.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"You silly beautiful irrational girl."  
"Ah, soon to be a silly beautiful irrational vampire!" I giggled and to my surprise Edward was smiling crookedly.

"You'll still be a girl, Bella. I hope." He bit his lip, and made a face that melted my heart.

As soon as we arrived at The Cullen's, Alice danced to my side.

"Wow, Bella you're taking this well…Aro was right about you!"

"Alice, please stop?" Edward begged.

"What?"

"Nothing happened yet, Alice…I'm still Bella…the human."

"I know, I had a vision…of you and Edward coming back here, and you not becoming a vampire tonight…"

"Great, you probably didn't see Jacob Black did you?"

"No…"

"Yeah, well it might have been helpful if you did…" I sighed and staggered up the stairs, I was still human and humans need their sleep. Edward didn't follow me.

When I walked into his room, I took a look at the bed and my eyes began to feel heavy. My whole night was ruined. Nothing seemed to go my way these days, and to top it all off…I was still human. Suddenly, something gleaming caught my attention through my Peripheral vision. The dim light in Edward's room had caught the reflection in the glass object, hanging from my backpack; which was full of my belongings. I grabbed my bag, _curiosity killed the cat, _I thought to myself, before rummaging through the bag to find the mysterious object. Finally, I held the familiar, superfluous glass bottle in my hand. It was the perfume, which The Volturi had sent to me. The perfume, which was designed so that Edward would bite me in a heat of passion. To my advantage Edward's love was too strong, and it didn't quite work to their liking. I observed the bottle in disgust, how would something so beautiful have such ugly consequences. I looked at it more carefully, reading the tiny text. I felt my heart skip a beat when I read _La Tua Cantante,_ in small beautiful writing._ How could I have been so stupid? _I wanted desperately to chuck the perfume across the room and be rid of it. Yet I couldn't put it down, it fascinated me. I wanted to know more about it, how it worked and how The Volturi made it. My finger grazed the nozzle at the top of the bottle. Without any warning the mystical substance sprayed onto my face.

"Shoot!" The deadly scent began filling the room, and that's when I started to panic. "Shoot! _Shoot!_ Shoot!" I started bouncing up and down like a child. At that moment the door flew open, but whom I saw was completely unexpected. It was Jacob, he must have come here to apologize, and I couldn't believe that they let him up here alone.

"Bella, Edward let me in to talk to you. I want to end things better – I"

He cut himself off in mid-sentence, his nostrils flared as he sniffed the air. Uh Oh. His eyes filled with intense hatred and I backed away slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements. Jacob's body began to quiver recklessly, and I felt my knees shake but I couldn't move an inch. Where was Edward? Where was Alice and Jasper? Why aren't they here to stop him? Then realization hit me like a ton of bricks. The Perfume, had affected Edward's senses before, like his ability to read minds. All of them were probably completely oblivious to what was happening up stairs, in there very own home. Of course, Alice wouldn't have seen this coming either. The Perfume obviously had the opposite affect on werewolves, because Jacob was prepared to kill me. I could see it in his eyes.

"Jacob...?" my voice was barely audible, the fear consumed my every being.

Before I could react I was in the air, I felt the painful impact of his body as his knocked the wind out of mine. I knew somewhere in between being knocked off the floor and out the three story window, I let out a blood-curdling scream. Edward would have certainly heard that, if he didn't already hear the smashing of his bedroom window. Shards of glass punctured my skin, many of which broke my fall. Somehow to my surprise I was still alive, but my breathing was stalled. Every bone in my body was broken and I could feel it, blood was oozing from my body. Jacob didn't even have time to finish the job, before Edward grabbed him and throw him farther than a professional baseball player. I heard Jacob's helpless howl and the snapping of his leg, I cringed. I wanted to cry out for Edward to stop but I could hardly maintain breathing. I watched as Edward and Jacob fought with each other, Edward had the upper hand. I saw Jacob's wild eyes meet mine, and he suddenly stopped fighting and backed away from Edward. I didn't realize that Carlisle was at my side examining me; I was too caught up in the fight. His face was horrified; Alice hid her face in her hands. Was it really that bad? The rest of them were watching from the window, for there was far too much blood.

"Edward!" Carlisle hissed, Edward's head whipped around to face him. His eyes met mine, and he let out the most agonizing cry I'd ever heard, my heart writhed in pain. He then struck Jacob Square in the jaw; I heard the sickening snap and Jacob fell to the ground, unconscious. Once Jacob hit the ground, he flew to my side. If vampires could cry, Edward would have been a mess. He knelt down beside me, but was too afraid to touch me.

"Bella? Bella! Oh no…Bella, speak to me! Can you hear me?" I nodded, and a flood of relief spread across his face. Carlisle looked at Edward, his face was torn, and Edward winced.

"Carlisle, how bad is she?"

"She's going to die." He answered regrettably.

"No!" Edward's cry filled the air, once again. "She can't, I wont let her!"

"Look at her Edward, Her spine is broken…"

"That can be fixed! She's still breathing, she's still coherent!"

"Edward, I can't move her. If I do move her, I'll rupture something and she'll die here and now."

"No…" Edward's golden eyes were filled with sorrow, I wanted to reach out to him and tell him that, everything was going to be okay. But it wouldn't be.

"She has over twenty puncture wounds in her back and legs…"

"What do you think I should do? Watch her die!"

"You know what needs to be done now."

"Now?"

"Edward, we can't move her! She's dead if you don't do it now!

"If he's not going to, than I will!" Alice's voice was alarming.

"No!" Edward held up his hand to push away Alice. "I promised her I would do it."

"Then do it, Edward! Do it now!" Alice screamed. She was fully prepared to do it herself.

Edward leaned in closer to my body; his breathing was heavy and controlled.

"Edward…" I managed to say weakly.

"I'm here, sweetheart, I'm here and I love you. I somehow knew I loved you from the very moment you walked into that biology class. I will continue to love you, forever."

"I love you." I muttered and it even hurt to speak.

Edward's face got closer to mine, and his breathing sped up. Tiny gasps escaped from his lips as they began to curl up, and he bared his gleaming teeth. Before I could catch another weak breath, his stone cold teeth penetrated the skin on my throat. The feeling was chilling at first. Then the venom began scorching my veins, and a new familiar pain, took over my body. I heard Carlisle and Edward's distant voices.

"Carlisle, did it work?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Yes, Edward…now all we have to do is wait."

Alice spoke up. "What do we do with the werewolf?"

"Let him go home. I know why he did this, it was the perfume…"

"The what?" Carlisle questioned.

"I'll tell you a little about it, we have three days." Edward sighed. "I love you, Bella." He whispered but I still heard him, he was holding my shoulders gently, trying to keep me still. The pain overwhelmed my entire being and I blacked out. Edward's voice lingered in my memory.

**A/N: I know, I know! A lot to digest in this chapter! But it had to be done! SO sorry for the long absence and lack of updating! GRR! I'm going to start working on the last chapter and the Epilogue. **


End file.
